Le Malade Imaginaire
by D.Would
Summary: Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'affect. Une personne vous dit être malade alors vous la croyez et vous laissez duper. Bizarrement, il est courageux dans la maladie. Mais du début à la fin, vous n'avez jamais pensé que cela puisse être un odieux mensonge


**Posté le : **31 Juillet 2011. _Happy B. Day Harry._

**Disclaimer **à** J.K. Rowling **pour sa fameuse saga & à** Molière **pour le titre "Le Malade Imaginaire". Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'emprunter avec humilité les personnages et le titre. L'intrigue est basée sur des faits divers réels. Je ne me prétends en aucun cas médecin ou psychothérapeute.

Je remercie Loufoca-Granger pour sa correction !

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Malade Imaginaire<strong>

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'affect.

Beaucoup de personnes s'imaginent raisonner froidement en toutes situations. Elles pensent que leur éducation, leur bon-sens, leur matière grise les empêchent d'entrer dans un vice d'empathie. Même le plus clairvoyant des hommes peut tomber dans le panneau. Il suffit juste de rencontrer une personne qui sache nous amener exactement où elle le désire.

Cet individu saura quoi nous dire pour que l'on accroche à son récit. Et la mécanique humaine se met en route : nous croyons en ce malade imaginaire. Cette personne est un inconnu, un ami, un proche. Cela peut être n'importe qui. Il vous dit être malade alors vous le croyez. Comment peut-on mettre en doute la parole d'une personne digne de confiance ?

Vous vous dites que cela peut arriver à n'importe qui et vous voulez l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Vous lui tenez la main et il vous sourit. Bizarrement, il est courageux dans la maladie. Mais du début à la fin, vous n'avez jamais cru que cela puisse être un odieux mensonge.

Pendant des mois vous avez été aux côtés d'un malade imaginaire et toute once de jugeote semble avoir disparu à la vue de ce visage pâle, qui vous susurre avoir besoin de vous jusqu'à la dernière seconde...

.

.

.

.

Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je suis le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. J'ai fini mes études à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et j'ai passé un an au Bureau des Relations Internationales Magiques pour devenir diplomate.

D'après mon précédent Psychomage, je développe une sorte de complexe d'infériorité et une grande carence affective. Il y a deux ans, à la fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre, j'ai eu besoin de reconnaissance - encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Mon père avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme et ma mère tentait de redorer seule le blason de notre noble maison. Je m'étais renfermé dans une sorte de spirale où je me plaignais constamment de mon sort.

A l'époque, il m'arrivait souvent de pleurer. J'avais juste envie qu'on m'aime. J'ai haï Potter encore plus fort, parce qu'on l'aimait sans qu'il ne le demande. Malgré son histoire douloureuse, il demeurait entouré.

Je me suis alors rendu compte que le malheur attirait la sympathie. Petit à petit, j'ai voulu me recréer une vie. J'ai voulu... Etre quelqu'un sur qui tous les yeux étaient braqués. Vous savez, je voulais à tout prix être intéressant car au fond, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne m'aimais pas.

Je n'étais pas conscient d'avoir des troubles mentaux. Je ne savais pas que mes pensées tortueuses avaient un nom, et encore moins qu'elles étaient dangereuses pour moi et pour les autres. Dans ma tête, j'agissais normalement. Toujours ce putain de besoin de reconnaissance.

Au début, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. J'étais malade : ce fut un fait. Ma pâleur, ma légère perte de poids et d'appétit, mes tournis... tout portait à croire que je portais en moi quelque chose de nocif pour ma santé.

J'ai été alité durant dix jours. Dix jours de plénitude. Dix jours où tout le monde était autour de moi, à s'inquiéter de mon triste sort. J'adorais cette sensation. A présent, j'ai compris que c'était malsain. Mais au départ, j'aimais réellement voir ce petit monde chuchoter à mon chevet. Alors quand je me suis finalement rétabli, cela a été l'horreur. Je ne pouvais pas guérir ! J'étais malade ! Je n'avais pas de fièvre, ni rien.

Pourtant, ce fut le début de la fin.

.

.

.

.

Votre histoire a débuté un peu par hasard.

Vous vous rendiez à Sainte Mangouste pour un déjeuner avec votre meilleure amie - Hermione. Elle veut devenir Médicomage et reste en stage à l'Institut. Ce jour-là, vous êtes heureux. Vous savez que c'est bientôt les vacances pour votre promotion de jeunes Aurors. Pour fêter cela dignement, vous attendez Hermione près du vestiaire des stagiaires.

Peu de temps après, votre meilleur ami vous rejoint. Ron semble encore avoir grandi de quelques centimètres. Il vous dépasse quelque peu. Il vous serre la main vigoureusement et commence la conversation avec entrain. Toutefois, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à sa montre : Hermione est en retard.

Finalement, vous vous asseyez tous les deux à la cafétéria, un pichet de jus de citrouille posé sur la table. Ron et vous discutez de la nouvelle Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et de la dernière prestation de l'équipe des Aigles de Birmanie. Vous vous souvenez parfaitement - encore au jour d'aujourd'hui - de l'air catastrophé qu'avait eu Hermione lorsqu'elle s'était assise à vos côtés. "_Que se passe-t-il _? lui avez-vous demandé en fronçant les sourcils".

Hermione s'était servi un verre de jus de citrouille, les yeux dans le vague puis avait répondu : "_Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu un cas d'étude insolite. Un patient développerait une maladie encore non-répertoriée dans le registre médical international. Il est dans une salle d'isolement. Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est contagieux_."

Ron tire une grimace : Il avait horreur du sort réservé aux malades depuis la guerre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour bénéficier de soins optimaux. "_Il souffre de douleur intense dans tout le corps et perd ses cheveux. En fait, ses cellules ne se renouvellent pas et sa magie s'est brisée. Plus on avance, et plus on découvre de nouvelles choses... C'est sidérant_, reprend Hermione d'un air sombre. En plus, nous le connaissons tous les trois." Ron se redresse subitement. "_C'est quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? De l'A.D ?_, avez-vous demandé." Hermione fit non de la tête: "_C'est Draco Malefoy_"

.

.

.

.

Le monde avait repris sa petite vie ordinaire sans se préoccuper de moi. J'étais en colère. J'en voulais au monde entier de m'avoir laissé tomber.

Alors je me suis créé une autre vie pour échapper à la réalité. Une vie où on m'aimerait réellement. Une vie où j'aurais des amis présents tous les jours. Une vie où je manquerais à mon entourage. Personne n'a pu comprendre qu'à cette époque j'étais malade. Malade avec des symptômes différents, mais malade tout de même.

Il paraît qu'en cas de grave souffrance mentale, le corps parvient à envoyer des messages nerveux pour que l'on ressente cette douleur physiquement. Dans la magie ancestrale : la culpabilité et le mensonge sont les causes de maladies au niveau du ventre et de la gorge. La magie recèle d'une telle diversité que j'ai décidé de profiter de cette faille. J'allais me créer ma propre maladie.

Je me suis lancé un sortilège de dégénérescence et bu plusieurs potions inoffensives qui altéraient la vue, brouillaient les sens, faisaient perdre mes cheveux que je chérissais tant et tout un tas d'autres choses. Aussi, j'avais pris la précaution d'enfiler une bague anti-maléfice qui empêcheraient aux Médicomages de détecter les sortilèges. Pour les potions, j'utilisai une goutte de nectar d'Uperlius (dénichée à l'Allée des Embrunes) - potion peu répandue qui pouvait tromper n'importe quel test médical.

Je n'avais pas mal et j'y veillais. J'étais en excellente santé. Mais mon apparence vous indiquait le contraire.

Une semaine après avoir ingurgité ce cocktail de médecine de trottoir, j'ai commencé à être plus chétif, à parler très doucement. Ensuite, je perdais quelques poignées de cheveux. Je marchais lentement. Des marques sont apparues sur mon corps. Je semblais souffrant. Mes parents ont appelé une ribambelle de Médicomages, Infirmiers et autres Magiciens pour savoir ce que j'avais. Nuls ne purent leur répondre.

Moi, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie. Pas un seul instant je suis entré dans le jeu "_Suis-je réellement malade ? Vais-je mourir _?" Je savais que non. Et c'était ça le plus jouissif pour un manipulateur tel que moi.

Pourquoi ces gens croyaient en ce que moi j'ai orchestré ? Pourquoi des personnes si intelligentes, ayant un lourd passé professionnel derrière eux, pouvaient croire au délire d'un jeune homme tel que moi ? Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu se laisser duper ? Comment mon père a-t-il pu pleurer ? Pourquoi ? Et malgré leur naïveté manifeste, je ne les aimais que plus. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y avait de la compassion, de la pitié, du malheur dans leurs yeux.

.

.

.

.

Vous avez eu l'œil plein de surprise. Pour vous c'était impossible que Draco Malefoy puisse tomber gravement malade. Il était une force de la nature. Il s'en était toujours sorti, même dans les plus grandes misères. Que s'était-il passé ?

Vous, Harry Potter, Survivant, aviez pris peur. La peur, oui. La maladie s'insinuait dans votre vie. Vous pensiez avoir mis cela loin derrière, dans votre passé. Vous tentez chaque jour d'oublier cette période de votre vie. Vous avez peur d'y revenir. Vous avez considérablement blanchi à l'entente du diagnostic d'Hermione.

Dans votre tête, des suppositions se sont bousculées : sa magie s'est brisée à cause des profonds troubles connus durant la guerre, peut-être a-t-il été mordu par un animal magique inconnu ou il s'est rendu au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En fait, vous êtes nul en médecine. Vous n'y comprenez rien. Vous savez juste qu'être malade est quelque chose d'horrible que vous ne souhaitez à personne - même pas à votre pire ennemi.

"_Des proches de la famille Malefoy vont et viennent dans sa chambre_, reprend Hermione en se servant un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille. _Le Médicomage ne lui donne pas plus de six mois. Draco a dit qu'en attendant, il voulait bien qu'on étudie son cas pour mettre le doigt sur cette fameuse maladie. Une délégation de scientifiques du Canada est venue hier matin pour le suivre quelques temps_."

Vous vous sentez mal à l'aise. Vous savez faire partie de ces quelques chanceux ayant une défense immunitaire en béton. On vous croit presque invincible ! Vous déglutissez lentement et jetez un regard autour de vous. Des malades, partout.

.

.

.

.

Un mois après, on décida de m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour des soins prolongés. Là-bas, j'étais presque un héros : je me battais contre la maladie. Je souriais, paisiblement, dans mes draps blancs qui renforçaient la pâleur de ma peau.

On m'a posé toute une série de questions auxquelles je m'étais préparé à répondre. J'avalais fiole sur fiole. Je grimaçai faussement de douleur. Je parlais très lentement, comme si cela m'épuisait.

Je tirais quelques larmes en répétant sans cesse "_Je ne verrai même pas le prochain automne_" et tout le monde pleurait avec moi. Ma mère se répandait en larmes et en excuse de "m'avoir fait comme ça". Si seulement elle savait... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me vole la vedette. C'était moi le malade. C'était sur moi qu'on devait pleurer et non pas cette mère qui allait perdre son fils unique.

Alors, dans ces moments-là où elle me spoilait l'intérêt général, je toussais très fort. Si fort qu'on m'apportait de l'eau et un nouveau coussin. Vous comprenez, les gens m'aimaient malade. Donc quel intérêt de recouvrir la santé ? Je vous le demande.

.

.

.

.

Vous, Harry Potter, avez eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Plusieurs jours ont suivi ce moment sans que vous ne puissiez vous empêcher de penser à cela. L'image de Draco Malefoy vous hantait. Vous vous dites que donner un compte à rebours à un jeune était une chose horrible. Vous le saviez mieux que quiconque.

Vous vous êtes battu pour rester en vie - d'une manière différente de celle des malades, mais vous connaissez parfaitement ce sentiment. Inconsciemment, vous éprouvez de la pitié pour Malefoy. Votre tête enregistre des informations auxquelles vous n'avez pas porté importance sur l'instant. Vous vous dites que c'est injuste.

Vous vous mitraillez de questions auxquelles vous ne pourrez jamais répondre : pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

.

.

.

.

Je suis resté immobile des jours entiers : les heures passaient au fil des visites. Je tuais le temps et ma santé au passage. Eh oui, en bon malade je me devais de prendre des médicaments afin de me laver de tout soupçon. Mon corps s'est acclimaté à des potions fortes sans que j'en éprouve le besoin véritable.

Je suis devenue accro. Dépendant. Et vous connaissez la spirale ? J'ai touché le fond, vraiment. La sonnette d'alarme a été tirée lorsque j'ai été pris de spasmes dans mon lit. Mon corps réclamait sa dose. J'en suis venu à frapper pour des médicaments. Voler des fioles à de vrais patients.

Moi, Draco Malefoy, le malade imaginaire, a été pris à son propre jeu.

.

.

.

.

Puis un jour, vous vous dites que l'histoire n'est pas terminée : vous voulez vous confesser.

Vous savez que votre ennemi de jeunesse est toujours cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital. Vous avez su par Hermione que Draco développe une addiction aux médicaments et - surtout - aux potions calmantes. Vous avez pitié de lui et c'est justement l'effet désiré.

Trois jours plus tard, vous recevez par hibou un faire-part aux futures obsèques de Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier tient à avoir une fête en l'honneur de sa mort imminente. Il a invité autour de son lit toutes les personnes ayant compté - en bien comme en mal - à sa pitoyable existence.

.

.

.

.

Oh, que j'ai ri !

Toutes ces têtes si solennelles devant moi. C'était d'un comique ahurissant ! Potter se tenait là, juste ici, à ma droite. Et il me fixait de ses yeux trop grands, trop verts, l'air de me dire "Bientôt, tout ira bien". Je l'ai maudit. Je l'ai adoré dans sa naïveté. S'il savait de quoi j'étais capable ! Il doit sûrement le savoir... mais il a dû oublier tout aussi vite.

A un moment donné, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté au creux de l'oreille...

.

.

.

.

"_Ne t'en vas pas là où je ne pourrai plus t'insulter_". Cela semblait être une suite logique de votre relation et des mots appropriés au vu des circonstances. Draco avait appelé cette réunion de proches son "pré-enterrement". Il avait accueillit tout le monde avec dignité et savoir-vivre. La chambre d'hôpital avait été magiquement agrandie. Chacun possédait son siège et un verre à pied.

"_Je veux rire au nez de la mort_", avait proclamé Draco Malefoy d'une voix faible. "_Trinquons_". Vous avez bu. Vous étiez prêt à tout pour respecter ses dernières volontés. Au fond de vous, quelque chose vous relie à lui. Et vous avez peur que ce lien se brise une fois la corde au fond du caniveau.

.

.

.

.

Potter est revenu le lendemain et le sur-lendemain. Je pense qu'il avait peur que je meure. Plus peur qu'il ne voudra bien se l'admettre, sans doute. Mon orgueil fut chatouillé par ce regard plein de détresse. On y était : le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon.

Il me croyait malade - réellement. De temps à autre, il me posait des questions sur cette étrange maladie. Et quand j'étais incapable de répondre, je mimais une fatigue excessive. Alors, il me laissait somnoler une dizaine de minutes, me couvrant de son regard bienveillant. Au fond de moi, je jubilais.

.

.

.

.

Quelque chose vous pousse à y retourner. Vous craignez de rater un moment important. Vous espérez sa guérison de tout votre cœur. Vous vous rendez dans la chambre de Draco. Vous lui lisez la Gazette du Sorcier et faites l'impasse sur les mauvaises nouvelles du monde sorcier. Vous vous focalisez sur les notes d'espoir. Draco vous fixe, l'œil curieux.

Puis un jour, il lève une main tremblante vers vous. Elle caresse votre joue. Vous pleuriez en lisant. Vos yeux sont tombés sur la double-page de l'annonce des décès. Vous prenez doucement conscience que celui de Draco Malefoy peut s'y retrouver du jour au lendemain. Vous essuyez vos larmes. Vous ne comprenez pas votre réaction ni la sienne. Vous vous répandez en excuses. Vous vous levez et partez sans un au revoir.

.

.

.

.

J'ai éclaté de rire une fois la porte close ! Il pensait vraiment que j'allais mourir ? Quel idiot ! Je m'étouffais dans la salive de mon euphorie. Potter pleurait pour moi, ma maladie imaginaire, ma mort pseudo-imminente alors que je me portais comme un charme.

Par la barbe de Merlin, je comprends maintenant ce qu'est le comique de situation.

.

.

.

.

Vous avez transplané jusqu'à chez vous. Vous vous êtes laissé sombrer dans quelque chose de trop grand et trop puissant pour être nommé désespoir. Vous alliez perdre quelqu'un, une fois de plus. Et rien - oh oui - ne pourra rectifier cela. Vous vous en voulez terriblement. A quoi bon être nommé le Survivant si on ne survit que seul ? Vous repensez au geste d'affection qu'a eu Draco à votre égard. Vous souriez. Vous aimeriez qu'il recommence, déjà.

.

.

.

.

Potter n'en a jamais assez. Hier déjà il venait pleurer à mon chevet et le revoilà ! Je me souviens que j'avais failli lui dire de débarrasser le plancher. Mais je devais tenir mon rôle de malade. Je le fis avec brio. Il me demanda pourquoi je lui avais caressé la joue la veille. J'ai dit : "_Une simple envie. Je dois divaguer avec tous les médicaments qu'on me donne_..." Oh, en réalité je lui aurais vomi à la gueule : "_Juste pour me foutre de ta gueule, connard_".

Mais je me suis contenu. Il a souri à ma réponse et a caressé ma joue, à moi, Draco Malefoy. J'ai frissonné de dégoût. Il a interprété cela comme... une sorte de bien-être. Il a continué un moment. Dans mon crâne, je le suppliais d'arrêter ce petit numéro. Heureusement que Potter a toujours été particulièrement nul en Légilimencie.

.

.

.

.

Vous repartez le cœur un peu plus léger. Draco ne vous a pas repoussé lorsque vous l'avez touché. A présent, vous avez juste envie de le prendre dans vos bras, de le consoler, de l'accompagner face à la mort et de parler du bon vieux temps. Vous admettez, enfin, qu'il vous manque. Draco Malefoy vous manque terriblement, même.

.

.

.

.

A partir de ce moment-là, Potter est revenu chaque jour. Et à chaque fois, il tenait à me confier quelque chose de lui, me toucher la main, le front ou la joue et à me regarder avec insistance. Je le laissais faire. Je tenais là un bon fil. Un filon à exploiter jusqu'au bout. Je découvrais un nouveau visage de Potter. Celui d'un homme complètement asservi par son affect.

J'ai voulu le briser au creux de mes bras. Briser ce héros de guerre et devenir le bourreau de son cœur. Moi, Draco Malefoy, j'ai compris que Potter avait peur de perdre les gens autour de lui et non pas de la mort. La mort, il la surmonterait. Mais la maladie d'un autre le rendait lui-même malade. La contagion des peines.

.

.

.

.

Un jour, alors que vous sortez de la chambre de Draco, votre amie Hermione vous intercepte. Elle vous emmène à la cafétéria et vous explique qu'il n'est pas bon pour vous de rester autant de temps avec lui. Elle sait que vous avez tendance à vous attacher trop vite. Elle veut éviter un adieu douloureux lorsque la mort viendra le chercher.

Vous lui dites que vous êtes un adulte désormais. Vous savez ce que vous faites. Sur sa figure, il est clair qu'elle en doute. Mais elle ne dit rien. Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre vous.

"_Tu sais, reprend Hermione. Je crois que Malefoy n'est pas réellement malade. J'ai beau regarder les descriptifs, je trouve que quelque chose cloche... Je n'arrive pas à savoir encore quoi. Il... Il ne se comporte pas comme quelqu'un qui va mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Il est différent. Il n'a pas peur. Il reste serein. Et quand on vient lui donner ses médicaments, c'est comme si on venait de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau. Les malades sont dégoûtés par les potions au bout d'un moment_..."

Vous opinez : "_Il doit sûrement trouver du soulagement avec les médicaments_". Les lèvres d'Hermione se tordent : "_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va mourir, Harry. Il aurait dû être mort depuis deux semaines selon les analyses_..."

Vous vous indignez : "_Alors maintenant, tu souhaites sa mort _?" "_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste qu'il... qu'il survit à cette chose. Il n'a pas l'air de_..." "_Ecoute, s'il est vivant, tu devrais être contente. C'est l'essentiel, non _?" Vous la quittez, en colère.

.

.

.

.

A un moment donné, je me suis dit que moi aussi j'avais le droit de m'amuser. J'ai demandé à Potter d'obtenir une autorisation spéciale de Sainte Mangouste pour m'emmener - une dernière fois - aux abords de Poudlard.

Après un bras de fer administratif, nous sommes partis tous les deux. Bien sûr, j'avais une idée derrière la tête : je l'ai embrassé là-bas. Je lui ai sorti le numéro du type follement amoureux mais qui se savait condamné. Je lui ai dit de continuer de vivre après moi, de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. Il avait les yeux humides et m'a promis. Il m'a dit :

"_Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier, Draco_". Il m'a embrassé et je souriais contre ses lèvres - de ce sourire malsain du mec qui venait de condamner quelqu'un pour l'éternité. Lorsqu'il a deviné ce sourire il m'a demandé, tout doucement : "_Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris _?" Question idiote, réponse idiote : "_Parce que je suis heureux, enfin_".

Un sourire a fendu son visage depuis peu amaigri. Potter est pleinement affecté par ma maladie fictive. Et j'en suis béat. Ce type a suffisamment de cœur pour prendre les plaies d'un autre. C'est dommage que je ne sois pas prêt à faire la même pour lui. Je suis accro aux médicaments et lui à cet amour non-réciproque.

.

.

.

.

Cette journée à Poudlard, vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie. Vous êtes amoureux. Vous savez que la vie vous sourit dans le malheur. Vous ne voulez plus pleurer devant Draco. C'est lui qui endure le pire. Vous restez fort et digne. Vous voulez profiter de chaque seconde à ses côtés. Vous voulez lui dire que vous l'aimez.

.

.

.

.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai : il a fallu que Granger ouvre sa grande gueule. Elle a déboulé dans ma chambre avec le directeur de l'hôpital et deux malabars. Elle a réussi à prouver que je n'étais pas malade, que j'avais tout inventé. Harry était à mon chevet, me tenant la main. Je crois que ça la rendait folle de voir son meilleur ami avec moi. Elle a crié que je n'étais qu'un sale menteur profitant du système et du lit d'un véritable malade. Elle a hurlé que j'étais odieux, vicelard, fêlé, que je devais être enfermé quelque part, que j'étais fou. Mais pas malade. Jamais elle n'a prononcé le mot "_malade_". Elle le gardait pour une toute autre catégorie de personnes. Granger m'a dit que je profitais des autres, de leurs sentiments. "_SALAUD_", a-t-elle crié. "_TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD_".

Je l'ai regardée avec froideur. Le directeur de l'hôpital m'a demandé de rentrer chez moi : "_Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici_", a-t-il dit. Les deux infirmiers sont restés dans la pièce, attendant que je vide la chambre au plus vite. Granger est restée près de la porte et a supplié son meilleur ami de la rejoindre.

Harry avait toujours sa main glissée dans la mienne. Il me déchiffrait du regard. Je lisais du doute, de l'incompréhension, de la déception mais aussi un peu d'espoir - l'espoir que tout cela ne soit pas vrai. "_Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge_", murmura Harry. "_Tu es malade, n'est-ce pas _?"

Je lui ai souri doucement : "_Bien sûr que je suis malade, mon amour. Je suis forcément malade pour avoir fait tout ça, tu ne crois pas _?" Harry me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Sa main a serré la mienne. Il a baissé la tête. Des larmes commençaient à glisser sur ses joues.

"_Mais tu étais conscient de tout ce que tu as dit ou fait, n'est-ce pas _?" "_Oui_" "_Alors tu m'aimes _?" "_Non_" Harry retient son souffle. "_Non, je ne t'aime pas Potter. Tout cela n'était qu'une vaste farce. Tu ne connais pas le Malade Imaginaire ? C'est une des plus belles pièces jamais écrite. Et tu as été un des personnages principaux l'espace de quelques mois_."

La tiédeur de sa main me quitte lentement. Il se lève et me quitte sans un mot. La porte se ferme et mon monde avec...

Vous voyez, docteur, je suis malade. Malade mental.


End file.
